


Never Knew I Wanted More

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: fuck boi brie | fuck boi scarjo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Fuck Boi Brie AU, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Public Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: You begin to develop feelings for Brie after the two of you start your friends with benefits relationship. Did I mention she's also a fuck boy?so this became a thing because i tagged a picture of brie as 'fuck boi brie' and now here we are. More tags will be added as I goYou have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	1. one

You sat at the library, hopeful that you were not going to run into a certain person. That person being Brie,who lived in the dorm room next to yours. You were running on three hours of sleep, all thanks to her. Every single night, she brought a different girl to her room. Not bothering to be quiet, especially nights you'd have to result in knocking on her door. Those were the nights she left you breathless in your bed, but you were _never_ going to let her have the satisfaction. The night you decided to confront her, was the night that would change your college experience.

_Knocking on her door, you'd wait as the moans of the girl Brie was fucking died down. You were almost tempted to walk away, taking too long to come to the door, and you needed to study._

_“Hey-hey, Princess. What's up?” she asked, cocky grin plastered on her face._

_“I-I’m just wondering if you can stop uh, the noise you're making. I'm trying to study,” you said, looking away. You were close to apologizing, although you knew you weren't doing anything wrong._

_Brie hadn't looked away, keeping her eyes locked on you. Opening her door just a little bit more, she had accidentally showed her strapon._

_“Sorry, Princess.” she continued with a laugh. “But of course, I'll keep it quiet for you.”_

_“T-thank you, I mean-good. I'm glad.” you said, earning a smirk from Brie before you walked away quickly._

If you hadn't confronted her, you wouldn't be hiding from her in the campus library. Every single time you saw her, you wanted her in every way. You'd usually be spending your Fridays with your friends, Robert and Chris, but they were off having to study all night. So, you had texted Scarlett, telling you to meet you in the library.

You working in the library during the days you didn't have classes paid off. Being able to come in right before they close, and leave way after (as long as you lock up) was great. Moving from where you were sitting so you can get to a free computer somebody had just moved from, you wanted to kill time before she arrived.

Twenty minutes later, someone tapped you on your shoulder. Thinking it was Scarlett, you said, "Hey cut-- _oh_ ," cutting yourself off when you realized it was the person you were avoiding.

"Wow, you think I'm a cutie?" Brie smirked, and you felt your cheeks heat up.

"Sorry, I thought you were my friend.” you said, looking at her shorts.

“It's okay, Princess. Mind if I sit with you? Until your friend gets here at least?” she smiled.

“Y-yeah, that's okay.” 

You sat there, trying to watch YouTube videos as Brie sat next to you. Glancing over at her, you made sure she wasn't looking as your eyes raked down her body. You noticed the bulge in her shorts, and you were too distracted to notice that Brie knew you were staring.

“You should definitely take a picture, Princess, it'll last longer,” she continued. “I'm into that.” 

You wanted to run, but that wasn't an option. Brie had caught you, and now you knew she wasn't going to let it go.

“I'm...I didn’t mean to stare.” you admit, but Brie didn't seem to buy it.

“Okay, Princess. I've gotta go, but just know, if you ever want to see it up close, you can just knock on my door.” she winked before walking away. 

You felt as if the whole room had just seen the interaction, and when Scarlett finally made her way towards you, you wanted to get out of there. 

As fast as you could.


	2. two

As soon as Scarlett walked into the library, you were quick to grab your stuff. Pulling her out of the library, she stopped you in your tracks. “What was that about, (Your Name)? I thought you wanted to study?” You turned to face her, biting your lip. Unsure of what to even tell her, especially since she wasn’t very fond of Brie.

“I’ll tell you in your car, it’s just, a lot and I’d rather not say it out here in case people can hear.” you said, and she nodded. Walking fast to catch up to you, she was quiet until the two of you were finally in her car.

“Can I ask you a question, Scar?” you asked, out of breath. She knew what you were going to ask, but decided to pretend she was clueless.

“What’s up? 

"Why on earth did you park all the way in the back of the parking lot? Especially when there were parking spots up front?" you weren't too upset with her, but she really could have saved both of you some time.

"Thought we could have some fun in the car before I dropped you off after studying, but I guess now that we're not doing that at the library, we can fuck before we study at your dorm?" she suggested, and you sighed. You guessed the encounter with Brie could wait, especially since it could kill the mood. But after, you were definitely going to tell her. 

"How about we just go back to my dorm instead of risking getting caught since it's still light out?" Scarlett agreed as you both got into the car.

Once back at your dorm room, you sat your backpack down near the doorway as Scarlett walked over to your mini fridge. As she grabbed a water, you smirked at her. "I wonder why we never go to your dorm?" she rolled her eyes in response.

"Listen, you have the good water and snacks," she paused, opening the water to take a drink. Walking over to your bed, she sat down. "Now get over here, and get on my lap.” 

You knew you had to be quiet, because Brie’s dorm was right next to yours. But the thought of Brie left your mind as Scarlett pulled you down the bed. Climbing on top of you as soon as your back hit the bed. Kissing her neck, smiled against her skin as she let out a small gasp. The two of you did this when you could - between her being busy with her own classes, work, and rugby, and then you with you work, you only got together twice a week. You didn't mind though, it gave you something to look forward to every week instead of work and your classes.

As she pulled your pants down, along with your panties, she spanked your pussy, You let out a whine, bucking your hips up to try and meet her hand once more. Earning a laugh from the blonde. “Are you that desperate for me? Tell me,” she moaned, wasting no time in pushing a single finger into your wet cunt.

“I am, Mommy, please, please fuck me-” you were cut off as she slipped in a second finger, You knew you were being loud but you really could care less. Brie wasn’t there - she usually hung out at parties on Fridays, and the person in the room on the other side of you was going to away for another week before they’d be back.

“You want me to fuck your pretty little cunt until you come, huh?” she taunted, fingertips ghosting over your pussy as her other hand moved to your throat. "Lift up your shirt and pull your bra up. There you go, good girl."

Scarlett watched as you tried your best to focus on what she wanted you to do. As soon as you pulled your bra up, she took one of your nipples into her mouth. Biting lightly, she smiled against your skin when you let out a loud whine. Moving her hand down to between your thighs, she let out a chuckle at how wet you were. Sliding a finger into your cunt as she let go of your nipple, kissing at the skin around it. Making her way to your neck, she sped her finger up just as she added a second.

"You're so wet, I wish I had my strap with me, I'd fuck you against your wall." she groaned, running her tongue up the shell of your ear. The sound of your wet pussy filled the room as she fucked you harder, adding a third. You pulled at her hair, hoping that it would give her an idea to go faster since the words weren't forming. 

"You need to use your words, baby. Use your words and I'll give you everything you need." Scarlett cooed, slowly her fingers down as she waited for you to tell her. You knew she'd stop completely - she wasn't one to give in so easily. 

"Please, faster- I'm so close, Mommy. Mommy, _please_!" you cried out. Scarlett picked her pace up once more as fucked you, and you couldn't help but think about Brie. Would she fuck you this good, or better? But the thought went away as you came all over Scarlett's fingers. She fucked you through your orgasm, only stopping as you tried to wiggle away from her. 

"You're such a good girl, do you want me to get you some water?" she asked, pulling away a bit so she could get a better view of you.

You smiled softly, nodding before she got up to get you what you wanted. "Here you go." handing you the water. She had grabbed herself a Gatorade, taking a drink of it before she back down on your bed.

"Why don't you let me make you come?" you asked. It was a genuine question that you've been asking yourself since the first night the two of you hooked up.

"I'd rather give than give, and get off on getting someone off." she smiled before she wrapped her arms around you. "I'd ask if you were wanting to study, but I don't want to take my hands off you." you laughed at her little joke, pulling her back on top of you.

\----

As you walked Scarlett back to her car, you couldn't help getting a feeling in the pit of your stomach. You weren't sure as to what it was caused by. As you reached your door, Brie's door opened. When Brie came out, she sported a smirk that was telling.

"Hey, Princess." she smirked, and you looked away. Now was not the time, but you couldn't help but think that she was in her room the whole time. "You know, personally I prefer 'Daddy'." she winked before going back into her room. Your jaw dropped, unsure of what to think. All you knew was that she in fact, heard Scarlett and you. 

You were sure she'd never let it go.


End file.
